Perfect
by Marriella Bullet
Summary: Oneshot: Featuring Luke Skywalker and the song Perfect by Simple Plan. The song fits Luke's life so well, I couldn't resist. Takes place during Shadows of the Empire... please review!


**Perfect**

**Summery: One-shot: Featuring Luke Skywalker and the song Perfect by Simple Plan. The song fitted so well with certain parts of Luke's life, I couldn't resist. Takes place during Shadows of the Empire.**

**

* * *

**Luke Skywalker sat alone in the _Falcon's_ cockpit. He, with the unexpected help of Lando, had just escaped from Kothlis, and then from the _Executor._ He had just almost got caught, but then the hyperdrive started to work again and they got away just in time. After that brief brush, he couldn't help thinking about Vader… he'd have to come to terms with his feelings after that meeting on Bespin sometime… 

_Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan…?_

"No, I don't think I did," Luke said to himself. If it had been Vader's choice, he probably would have been raised much differently…

_And do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along…_

It was true. Vader didn't approve of Luke's involvement with the Rebellion, and he _certainly_ didn't like Luke trying to be a Jedi…

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me…_

Luke really _did_ feel like Vader thought he was good enough, but Luke didn't care… much. He couldn't –_wouldn't_- let Vader change him. He may be a little confused, but he still knew what was right and wrong… and letting Vader change who he was would _definitely _be wrong…

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect…_

They _had _lost it all. Vader had gone to the Dark Side and because of that, his mother wasn't alive… Luke didn't even know what she had _looked_ like… and Luke knew for a fact that he wasn't perfect.

"I can never be perfect," Luke realized…

_Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect…_

Of course he couldn't go back _now._ He was too involved now. Yes, he hadn't _tried_ to get involved, but he had.

Luke sighed…

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore_…

Luke thought about the days when he had been just a little boy, and he'd imagined conversations with his father that he thought was dead. Now, Luke couldn't think about the word "father" without getting angry…

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright_…

No, if Luke had to fight Vader again, he wouldn't be able to keep his head. He'd fall, just like Vader wanted him to.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect…_

"_Nobody's_ perfect," Luke mumbled.

_Except for Leia._ She was perfect. She never made any mistakes, she always knew what to do, and she never second questioned her actions. She was so _sure_ of herself. Luke liked to imagine that his mother had been like her…_  
_

_Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said…_

Nothing could make him go back in time and decide _not_ to go to Bespin and learn the truth from Vader. He'd now know for the rest of his life who Vader really was…

_Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again…_

His life could never go back to normal now. For all he knew, they'd be fighting the Empire forever… until they were all killed off. If it came to that, Luke hoped that he'd be killed off first…

_  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand…_

It wasn't just Vader who didn't understand; _no one_ understood what he was going through, what was happening inside of him. This confusion and turmoil... would anything ever be right again…?

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect…_

**

* * *

****Author Note: Please review!**


End file.
